


Only next floor

by Psycosma



Category: Danisnotonfire - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Love, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-04-25 03:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4945426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psycosma/pseuds/Psycosma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Kathy moves to London she makes a interesting found.<br/>And this found may be the love of her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Messy hair, messy life

**Author's Note:**

> I am still not a original englisch speaker so if you find any mistakes please tell me and I'll correct them :D  
> Love your faces, by- bye!

As I put down the last cardboard of clothes I looked around. The boxes and the not built furniture already annoyed me. I sat on top of one of the paper cartons and rested my chin on my hand. A little sigh escaped my mouth as I though about the work I would have to do in the next two weeks until I had to start working in my new workplace. New home, new job and a whole new country. I'm from Germany so England is completely new for me. Well the people aren't that different, but it's a quite different language. I stood up, trying to figure out what I should do now to keep myself occupied without thinking about the boxes waiting for me. The neighbors! I wanted to get to know the neighbors that lived across the floor anyway. Two guys lived there, at least I heard. Maybe a couple? I grinned and walked to the only mirror unpacked and looked at my reflection. My bun was even messier as usual from moving all those cardboard boxes. I fixed it a bit and as it looked okay I walked out of my flat and into the hallway of the building. I took a few steps and stood in front of the door. I breathed in and out for a few seconds, excited to meet new people, but also a bit nervous. Then I knocked. Silence laid upon me and the hallway while I waited. I waited at least two minutes before I noticed the opportunity they may not be home. I turned my back to the door and took a few steps back. Then I heard the klicking sound of the front door opening an closing again after a few seconds. The steps made noises and two men came into my vision. They looked up at me, confused why I stood in front of their flat door. But my eyes went big as I saw who this was. The two guys standing in front of me were Dan and Phil. Danisnotonfire and AmazingPhil! I knew them, because I watched them a very long time. I hadn't for a bit because I was busy moving but I really liked them. Not wanting to seem like a psycho fangirl or something I tried to not look like I knew who they were. "Hey... I... I am the new neighbor." My voice was a lot higher than normal and the little stutter I couldn't keep in, made them look even more irritated. "Hey..." Dan answered slowly. "Are you all right?" I sighed, looked up at him and nodded. "Yeah I'm just a bit nervous. I - I know you. Well I watched your YouTube videos at least." Phil started laughing because of my awkwardness and Dan smiled. "Don't be. We're only humans just like you. So you live in this flat?" He pointed to my door. "Yeah." "And what did you want from us, seeing that you stood in front of our door?" Phil asked. "I wanted to get to know who lives there and what kind of people they are." I laughed. "Well, I kind of know that already. A full blood procrastinator and a full blood animal lover." Dan pouted, but joined my and Phils laughter after a few seconds.


	2. Chapter 2

"So you just moved here today?" Dan asked. "Well, not exactly. I moved here yesterday, but the guys who brought my stuff weren't able to get it here in time so I slept at a friends place a bit away from London and came back here this morning." I explained. "So, all of your stuff is still packed?" Phil asked surprised. "Not all of it. My bed is already build and some of my bathroom and kitchen furniture. But not all of it. So yeah, mostly everything's still in boxes." "That means you have nothing to sit on?" "Well except of my bed and the boxes, no." Phils eyes went wide and he looked so confused. Dan laughed at Phil and said "Well then let's ask the Lady if she wants to come and eat pizza with us at our place. But before I can let you in our home, I have to ask you one question." I looked at him very confused. "Okay, well I would like to eat with you guys so go on ask your question." "Are you single?" he laughed at my confused and questioning expression. "Just a joke", he went on "My real question is: What's your name?" I laughed because I just realized that I hadn't said it until now. "Kathy" I replied. "Well, Kathrine is my full name but everybody just calls me Kathy and so can both of you." I smiled at them and they smiled back. "Okay then, Kathy." Dan said while squeezing past me. He opened the door and held it open for me. "Welcome to our home." "Thanks." I said smiling widely at him. I could have never even have dreamed about being in their flat. And eating pizza with them. My smile got bigger as I thought about that. I went into the living room and looked around. It was so weird not seeing it just through a camcorder. Dan and Phil came in behind me and Phil went directly in the kitchen. As Dan had closed the door behind him he came in the living room as we heard a loud stomach growl from the kitchen. Dan and I started laughing and a red faced Phil came into the living room. "I'm hungry, okay?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is really short but the next one is gonna be longer. (I'm always writing on paper, so it looks way more than on pc sry)  
> As always if you find any mistakes, please let me know! <3


End file.
